Flashbacks
by NickJonasMyFBF
Summary: Mitchie Torres, now Gray, shares flashbacks of her favorite memories with you while waiting for her husband to tell im some news. Sweet one-shot for Smitchie. :


Flashbacks

Hi. I'm Mitchie Gray. I used to be Mitchie Torres, but now I am married to my gorgeous husband, Shane Gray. He went to a Connect 3 meeting. He had a band named Connect 3. His brothers/band members are Jason and Nate. Nate is married to my best friend Alex Russo. Jason is married to my other best friend Sierra Gruero. I am sitting on the couch waiting for Shane to come home. I have very important news. I am thinking about all of my favorite memories with him.

_Flashback_

After school, Alex and I went to the local park and sat on the swings. We started talking about boys. Then, Alex asked me a question I have been dreading for a long time.

"So, who do you like?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

I bit my lip."Well, I sorta......kinda....uhhhh-" Alex interrupted me. How rude!

"Just spit it out!" That was even ruder. If that's even a word. Oh well. It is in my dictionary!

"Okay. I like Sh-" Just then someone pushed my swing from behind and ran under me. Shane. How ironic.

"Hey Nate!" Alex smiled at Nate. He smiled back. Something was going on between them. I was going to have to play Nancy Drew. Again. Everyone leaves me out of the big secrets! No fair!

"Are you going to say,"Hi Shane, the coolest dude ever"?" Shane broke my thoughts, swinging around the bars like a monkey. What a dork! Haha. Must be why I like him, because he acts like me.

"Hi Shane," I kept from looking in his eyes.

"You forgot the part about me being the coolest dude ever," He joked.

"Haha. Very funny," Nate said.

"Well, it's a true fact!" Shane replied. He sometimes gets a big head.

"You are so modest," I was being sarcastic, obviously.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second, Mitchie?" He asked nicely

"Um, sure," I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

We went over to the small pond in the forest. That has been our spot since 5 years ago when we became friends. We came here to make a promise to stay friends forever. I can't believe we have kept that promise forever! Except, I had more feelings for him. Much more.

"Mitchie, I just really wanted this to be special. I wanted to be alone. I want this to be perfect," He started.

"Wanted what to be special?" I was kind of confused.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. Will you be my girlfriend?" I was really, really, really shocked. I thought he was just going to talk to me.

"Yes!!!!" I finally got the word off my tongue.

He sighed of relief. Then he took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to say that," He smiled the most heart-melting smile ever!

"And you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss ever.

He was a little surprised first, but then he started to kiss back. We ended up making out for what seemed like forever.

_End of Flashback._

That was the first kiss we ever had. I still feel his lips on mine that very day. I sigh. We have been together **almost **ever since. There was a bad memory. It was the first time we had ever fought.

_Flashback_

I ran into my house and slammed the door. My mom and dad were on a business trip. I had just caught Shane kiss the most popular girl in school. I had tears streaming down my face. I was crushed. I heard a knock on the door.

"Mitchie, please open the door." He said. I knew that voice too well. It was Shane.

"N-n-no!" I stuttered inbetween my muffled cries.

"Please?" He sounded desperate.

"Fine." I openned the door.

"Mitchie.....I'm so sorry. She kissed ME, I didn't kiss her. You have got to believe me." He sounded very sorry, but I didn't know what to believe.

I looked down. He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. I could see that he was very sorry. I also saw despare and hurt.

I hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of my head, hugging me back. I cried. He started rubbing my back and soothing me. Then, he started to sing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me._

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_End of Flashback_

I shudder at the thought. I am still waiting. The news is very big, which brings me to the last memory.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in Shane's lap, watching TV. We had gotten married and were on our honeymoon. He was rubbing my back. I looked at him and started to run my fingers through his hair. He kissed me. I kissed him back forcefully. I slid my arms around his neck. He put his around my waist and pulled me closer, leaving no space left between us. He stood up and carried me to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Then, he laid me on the bed. His hands were going up my shirt. He pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Positive," I replied. I pulled his head back down into a kiss.

_End of Flashback_

He just pulled into the driveway. I stood up and ran to the door. When he openned it, I gave him a kiss. He kissed back.

"Woah! What's all this about?" I giggled. He always loved my laugh.

"Shane, I have some exciting news," I rubbed my stomach.

He looked at my hands rubbing my stomach. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook you something to eat?" He was so clueless.

"No, let's go sit down," He plopped down onto the couch. I sat on his lap.

"Shane, I have big news," I took his hands and put them on my stomach.

"What is it?" Did I mention he was clueless.

"I'm pregnant," Shane picked me up and spun me in a circle. Then, he sat me back on my feet. He kissed me passionately.

"Really?" I nodded. He kissed me again, then rubbed my stomach.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" I smiled at him and nodded.

**The End**


End file.
